


And The Sun Was Silent

by YoungMalfunctionArts (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda is not related to the Black family, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Divergence - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fae & Fairies, Fix-It, I might add a connection in there, I'll update the tags and warnings as needed, Mary Sue, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Non Canonical Immortal, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: Follow Andromeda's story through Hogwarts in the Goblet of Fire. There is magic beyond your dreams and tragedy beyond your nightmares.Totally a Mary Sue self-insert. Who cares.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Andromeda had always been a smart girl. That was, in part, because of her high-class education, but also because of her age. She was special in many ways, sometimes a girl, other times a woman, but all the time the same person. She had been taken in by the Addams family while staying in London, and visited the American Addams regularly.   
She'd been alive for millions of years, having come from Underneath. A fairy who had decided her best work could be done only in the world of humans. She spent some time in other places, but most of her life had been in Scotland. There she had found Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although she had no need for a wand and could hardly be called a witch.   
It was Hogwarts where she had met many friends, watched as those friends grew themselves and then their families. She had also watched family lines end abruptly because of dark magic, and it was then she decided her job was to protect the children in the human world.  
It's been millennia since she decided on this, and this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter One

She could feel the glares of people who weren't there, surrounding her on all sides, watching as she walked toward the train station. She knew that none of the Muggles here would recognize her, much less what she was. There was a slightly higher chance once she was on the platform she needed, but that was something she would have to stress about later.   
"Excuse me, miss," She looked behind her at the young woman who had spoken. "I seem to be lost. Can you tell me how to get to the platform?" She glanced at her ticket for a moment. "It-it says 9 3/4 but when I asked the man in uniform there, he asked me if I was joking."   
"Yes, of course, I was actually on my way there. Are you going to Hogwarts, as well?" She puts her arm out to the young woman next to her now, and started toward the platform once she hooked her hand in the crook of her elbow.  
"Yeah, I'm transferring from Ilvermorny," there was a pause, "You look a bit too old to be a student. No offense."  
"None taken," she laughed as they stood in front of the brick wall, "I'm going to be a fifth year. Again." The last word was muttered under her breath. "And you?"  
"Third. What house are you in?"  
"Hmm, don’t know yet. You?"  
"Who knows? I was in Wampus in America." She looked around, "Where's the platform?"  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Through here," she looked around before stepping through the wall, holding a hand out behind her when she was through. When the younger girl didn’t take it, she poked her head back through. "Coming?"  
"Uh, yeah," she murmured as she stepped through, coughing in the smoke and looking through.  
"So, since you're a third year, you'll go to the compartment down there," the elder of the two pointed a little ways down the train where students around the younger's age were boarding. "If you need help, you can ask anyone, they're mostly friendly." She winked at her before reaching a hand out. "By the way, I'm Andromeda."  
"Lacey," she shook the hand offered.  
"Lacey," she smiled down, "I can check in on you after the train is on its way, if you like."  
"Hmm," Lacey looked around. "Thanks, but I think I got it from here."  
The girls parted ways and boarded. Andromeda sat in a compartment alone and locked the door. It was going to be a long ride. Hopefully a quiet one.


	3. Chapter Two

The train ride was a lot slower than she remembered from last time, which was unfortunate, because it would seem that someone had noticed the locked compartment and wanted in. She considered letting them continue until they left, but after a few seconds of loud banging, she sighed and decided it would be best to open it. Perhaps she could shoo them away. She blinked as she opened the door, not expecting the sight on the other side of the door.  
Two redheaded boys stood there, staring at her in confusion. "What's this, Fred?"  
"I'm not sure, George. Never seen this one before."  
"Mind if we come in? All the others are full." She considered her earlier idea and thought of just shutting the door in their faces, but relented and stood back.  
"Go for it." Wide grins filled their faces, distorting the freckles covering their faces. She turned and sat back down in the corner by the window. "Anyone else stranded out there?" She hoped the disdain didn’t color her voice too much, she wanted to be alone, not rude.  
"Nope."  
"Just us."  
"I'm George Weasley. That's Fred."  
"We're twins."  
"I can tell," she smirked and stuck out a hand. "Andromeda."  
"No last name?" Fred shook her hand first while George put away their bags.  
"And no bags?"  
"Free spirit, I guess." Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. "What do you guys usually do to pass the time?"  
The twins grinned at each other again.  
The train ride was a bit faster after that.


	4. Chapter Three

The lights of the Great Hall were brighter than she remembered. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to them, waiting patiently for the first years to be sorted. She noticed Lacey standing at the rear, nervously shifting. She waved her over. "Come sit here, Lacey!" Andromeda shifted in her seat a bit to allow Lacey room to sit down. "They'll call the transfers out after the firsties. We get to sit and wait. Trust me, it's more fun this way. This is Fred and George." She pointed to each boy in turn.  
"You're a transfer, too?"  
"Which school?"  
"Ilvermorny."  
The boys looked at each other with grins on their faces again, "Ooh, an American," they said in unison.  
"Boys," Andromeda looked at the redheads and grinned, "Our time has come. Come on, Lacey. Time to meet the Professors."  
The first years had finally dispersed, joining their respective tables. She took the younger girl's arm in hers and walked toward the podium as Professor Dumbledore announced the transfer sorting.  
"Now, with this being a new year, there will be some changes. Not only with our staff, but with our students. We have two new students. They will be sorted as everyone else has. First we have Lacey Wolfe transferring from Ilvermorny into her third year." He held his hand out to her and gestured for her to sit on the stool at the top of the steps.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping the hat wouldn't fall too far down her face. "Well, well. Hello, there. Lacey, you were in Wampus, the warrior house. You're a brave fighter, I can see that. Strong, quick-witted. You must be…Gryffindor!" The table full of red and gold broke into loud cheers and Lacey took her seat again next to the twins.  
"Now we have Andromeda Addams," a quiet murmur erupted across the room, "who has transferred from her private family-owned school in London. She will be joining our fifth year class. The old man's eye twinkled suspiciously as she stepped toward the stool, and as she sat, she winked at Lacey.   
"Hello, again, Andromeda. It's good to see this mind of yours after so long. Now, you've been in every house, but as always it's up to you where you reside this year." Hello, old friend. With recent events, Gryffindor and Slytherin are off-limits. That would not end well. Between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I'll leave that up to you. Surprise me. She could almost feel the hat smirk on top of her pin-straight hair. "In that case, Ravenclaw!" She allowed herself a small smile and hopped down, taking a seat next to a few girls at the front as their table erupted into cheers as well.


	5. Chapter Four

Andromeda sat in the Great Hall after the rest of the students had left, earning confused and curious stares from them. She watched as the last few trickled out before calling out to the head of Gryffindor. "Minerva!" Professor McGonagall turned with a hesitant smile.   
"Miss Addams. I'm so glad you could make it, although the conditions are less than perfect. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the Tournament, we were unable to-"  
"Don't worry, Minnie. I remember from the last Tournament we held here. Rules are rules. Although, I thought it was outlawed." It was true. Andromeda hadn't seen the Pyre or the Goblet in years. The last time was in storage at the Ministry, collecting cobwebs. Like it should be now. She turned to glare at the flaming cup standing in the front of the room. "I don't remember it being so damn gaudy."  
"Language, please, Miss Addams. Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office? Unless you would like to become acquainted with the newest round of students."  
"Yes, please. And you can call me Andy, Minnie. We're the only ones here. Except the ghosts, of course, but I'm sure they've not forgotten me." The elder of the two sighed, nodded, and led the way to her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short, sorry. I think next chapter will be, too, but six starts to get longer.


	6. Chapter Five

She had hardly sat in the comfortable armchair when Minerva began speaking. "Now, you know why you're here."  
"By the crown, Minnie, don't make it sound like a punishment," she laughed. "Yes, I know why I'm here. Protect the students after that mess last year--by the way, how is Sirius?"  
"Doing much better being out of Azkaban, but still not…"  
"Right. Now with the Tournament, I assume this to mean I'll be watching over that, as well." Minnie nodded. "So what's the plan? I just pretend to be a student and hope my help is unnecessary?"  
"In a perfect world, yes. However, some…incognito assistance may be required. There's a specific group of students who need a close hand."  
"The Golden Trio?" At the professor's raised eyebrow, she explained, "That's what Potter, Granger, and Weasley are called. At least in most circles. I assume their friends will need watching, as well." She was taking mental notes as she went. "Anyone else?"  
"Draco Malfoy, as well as his group." She nodded.  
"Okay. Let me know if there are any changes. Do you still have my wand?"  
"Oh, yes. Here," she set down her tea and walked to the wardrobe in the corner, pulling out a small box from Ollivander's shop. She stopped just before handing it over. "One more thing, Andy." She took a deep breath and looked at her repeat student hesitantly. "I need you to put your name in the Goblet."


	7. Chapter Six

"Minnie, that would not be fair to any of the students here at Hogwarts. You know that. It's cheating. Not to mention it could create a fault in the Goblet's magic."  
"I'm aware of all this. I've discussed it with Albus, and he thinks it would be best. You know I wouldn't even suggest it if--"  
"If you didn't know who I was. I know. Are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine, I'll do this, but on one condition."  
"Yes?"  
"I want my own quarters. Just say it's because of some past troublemaking or a condition from my "family school" or because I'm a transfer. I really don't want to share a dorm with three hormonal teenagers, no matter the year."  
"I'm sure I'll think of something."  
Andromeda nods and sets down her tea. "One more thing. How the hell am I going to get my name in the Goblet if I'm supposed to be fifteen? The requirement is seventeen."  
"That is something I'll have to think over. We've plenty of time before names are drawn."  
There's a pause and then-- "Minnie, are there any empty rooms between on the sixth floor?"  
"Perhaps," After thinking for a moment, she replied, "Professor Pile's old office, do you remember? We were going to make it the new quarters for Alastor, but now that I think of it, he would like to be closer to the ground."  
"He never was fond of heights," she smirked, remembering the time he'd tumbled off his broom in third year. "Lucas' office would be fine. It's close to the Astronomy tower, so I can keep an eye on things without being obvious. Have you got my schedule?" Minnie handed her the parchment. "Standard classes. No extracurriculars. Good, I'll need the time. I expect I'll have to come up with new essays this year?"  
"I'm sure you'll be able to work it out. I can help, if need be. Only if it begins to interfere with your work."  
"You know, Minnie," she places her hands in her lap, "I was expecting to be called in as soon as the Potter child began school. What if Sirius sees me? He will undoubtedly be very cross that I wasn't there after sixth year. We didn't exactly give him a good reason for my 'transfer'."  
"I know. I had discussed it with Albus after you left, but--" They are stopped by a knock on the door.  
"I should go, anyway. I've got a dorm to magic and classes to attend. Knock three times for a fairy, Minnie." She gave a wink before disappearing out the door, passing a confused second year.


	8. Chapter Seven

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" Alastor's eye searched the room, "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Hermione Granger speaks up, "Three, sir."

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will..." She stopped, obviously uncomfortable.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct." Alastor finished for her. "The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mister Finnigan!"

"No way," a brunet said from near the back of the room, "The old codger can see out the back of his head."

Alastor chucks his chalk at his head, angrily growling back at him, "And hear across classrooms! So," he walked up to Harry Potter, who was sitting in front, "which curse shall we see first?" Andromeda's eyebrows furrowed. Since when did Alastor approve of this method of teaching? Even he's not that crazy. "Weasley!"

"Yes?" He squeaked out from his seat next to Harry.

"Stand. Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." He stomped back up to the front of the room. Surely Albus didn't approve of this. He scooped a whip spider out of a jar on the desk, "Hello. Lovely little beauty. Engorgio. Imperio!" He forced the spider to fly toward the students. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless. If she bites, she's lethal."

"Professor!" Andromeda stood quickly, unwilling to let the morbid show continue. Alastor stopped, the spider suspended in midair. "This is not appropriate! These curses would traumatize grown men! It's not appropriate for children to experience. It's especially cruel to the spider." His eye whipped around in its socket.

"And you are?"

"Andromeda, Professor." He straightened his back and looked at her with his one real eye.

"I am showing these children the effects of the Unforgivable Curses. It's important to their education."

"I won't be staying around for that." And with that, she gathered her books and left. "Anyone else who has a problem with it can leave, as well." Multiple students stood and hesitantly walked out, glancing at the ex-Auror at the front of the room as they stepped past.

He didn't recognize me? He's seen me at this age. Crazy old bastard. Someone walked up and tapped her shoulder.

"Th-thanks for stopping him."

"No problem. It was messed up. I doubt Professor Dumbledore actually approved it." She paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. Aren't you a fifth year? Why were you in that class?"

"Had a free period. Figured I'd keep myself busy. Didn't really work out, though."

"I guess not. I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." He awkwardly stuck out his hand.

She took it, "Andy. Well, Neville Longbottom, I'm going to go talk to another Professor about it and check out the rest of the castle. Wanna come?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm gonna use my new free time to check out the greenhouse. Good luck, though!" They exchanged smiles and went in opposite directions.


	9. Chapter Eight

Andromeda walked past Professor McGonagall's classroom again. She'd been pacing for the last few minutes, waiting for the class to end so she wouldn't interrupt. As soon as she heard students gathering their things, she stepped to the side. Students trickled out in groups and she stepped inside to shut the doors. "Minnie. I need to talk to you." She looked at the aging witch. "It's about Alastor."

"Oh, dear. Come with me," she said, and led her to the office.

"He was showing the students the curses. The Unforgivables. Neville Longbottom was there. He's been traumatized enough. They're only fourth years. You know what could have happened."

"He was showing them the curses? In Hogwarts? Surely Albus wouldn't--" She stopped herself.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. He's going to know that someone told if you do something. Considering who is in that class, it wouldn't go well. I'm in Ravenclaw, so I don't think he would suspect I was the one who told you. And he didn't even recognize me when I stopped him! He even asked who I was."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew other students by name. Didn't even check the register. But he didn't know me. I went to school with him, Minnie. Something is wrong."

"I see. Keep watch like you have been. I'll have a talk with Albus. Hopefully, his career has simply gotten to him and not...something worse." She stepped back into her chair and looked at the coffee table in disappointment.

"Who else knows I'm here?"

"Only Albus, Poppy, and myself. Don't you have a class to go to?"

"Not yet. I have another free period, thanks to you. I'm going to go set up my room." She started to walk out and turned, "Minnie. I was thinking. Is it possible to sneak me into some other classes with the Gryffindors and Slytherins? I can't protect who I can't see."

"I'll see what we can do. For now, make sure you keep out of trouble and let me know of any other changes."


	10. Chapter Nine

Books were scattered all around the room, small porcelain trays on each shelf, holding small trinkets. The room was dusty and cluttered, as if the professor had simply left to get tea and never come back. Well, technically he left. He had been discovered to have been the last of a long line of French Piles, and had been left quite a bit of money. This, of course, had been long before the First Wizarding War, but just after the Second World War.   
She could still remember the horror and tragedy that came after, then the relief when most of the soldier boys had come home. Then when it had started up again when Voldemort had come to power. She dusted off the professor's chair and plopped down, burying her face in her hands, desk digging into her elbows.  
She could very nearly hear the students from previous years calling out to each other. She looked up. "Daisy? Are you still here?" She paused for a moment, just long enough to doubt herself. She was about to scold herself when the house elf popped up in front of the desk.  
"Yes, miss?" The small, fragile old elf looked up, seeming to recognize her. "Miss Addams?"  
"I've got classes today, but I'm having trouble separating again. It may be the glamour. Can you please ask Poppy for an excuse? I don't think I could make it to the hospital wing."  
"Of course! And may I say, miss. It's wonderful to see you again, though perhaps it isn't for a good reason you are here."  
"Unfortunately." The elf gave a sad smile and popped out again. It was a few minutes before she returned with a small vial and a tray with tea.  
"Miss Poppy said you should take this whole vial with a cup of tea. She also said you should rest, but she doubted you would. She said you would likely be stubborn and that you should lock and ward the doors while you clean your new rooms and remove the glamour." Andromeda smiled and thanked the elf.  
"I will speak to Minnie when she's not busy. See if we can't fix the schedule a bit. Wouldn't want to scare the children," she winked at Daisy.  
Daisy gave another small smile and left.  
At least she had someone who wouldn't hide things from her. No offense to Minnie, but she was always a bit overprotective. She downed the vial, drank the tea, and warded the rooms after checking the halls outside.  
Time to get started, Andy.


	11. Chapter Ten

Not only was the office a mess, but the bedroom next door was trashed. It looked like some students had found the room. Hopefully the mess wouldn't take too long. She lifted the curtains around the bed and groaned. The sheets were ripped. Teenagers. Gross.   
She stepped back and considered just burning the bedding where it sat, but thought better of it. Minnie would murder me.  
There was a short flash and something like small fireworks popping around her as her glamour fell. Her short black hair flashed into a long, bright white curls that wrapped around her ankles as it fell. She blinked her black eyes at the bedding and grinned as it disappeared. I hope they didn't move the laundry. That would be awful. She relaxed as the stress of the glamour melted away into the floorboards.  
Next, the curtains. The deep purple color was beautiful, but if she was going to be in this room a lot, she needed something lighter. Then there were the curtains on the windows, which she should probably wait until her glamour was back up, just in case. Also the floors would need washed. The bookshelves needed clearing and dusting, and the walls could use some paint. Then the desk needed replaced, it was barely holding on as it was.  
The more she thought about what needed done, the harder it was to focus on what to do first. She could feel the walls begin to close in, and the voices of the students outside and in her memory amplified and crammed together. She collapsed to the ground, holding her ears in her hands, rubbing the pointed tips between her fingers as she counted down from and then back up to ten. She kept going until the spaces between the boards got smaller as they moved away from her face. Okay, one thing at a time. First, the bed. She magicked the crumpled blankets and pillows away, pulled down the curtains and asked a house elf for lighter ones. "If you can't find anything, don’t worry. I can make something. I'd prefer to use something we already have, if possible." When the elf returned with soft pink lace, she smiled and thanked her. She couldn’t help but hear her aunt Morticia joking about her choice in colors. She asked her to stay and keep her company, "If you're not busy, of course. It's just a bit crowded in these empty rooms."  
Maybe it would be nice, being back here. This year couldn't be too bad, right?


	12. Chapter Eleven

She felt accomplished for the first time in a while as she looked around the rooms. Asher had to go back to the kitchens after only an hour, but it was a nice hour. Apparently things had been a bit chaotic with the Tournament and two schools visiting. She hadn't even thought about how it would impact the elves.  
The room had gotten significantly brighter after everything was cleaned. The floors were now a deep brown color and the walls were a pale blue, although if one hadn't known or looked too closely, they would think it was white. The bedding was a pale pink to match the curtains. Asher had noticed that the room was starting to look like a nursery so she had mentioned perhaps adding something unmistakably adult to the room. They had agreed on a vanity next to the wardrobe. A deep brown color to match the floor, it made it look a bit more mature. She blinked at the empty table and her messy hair products and mismatched makeup appeared on top, an amulet with her family crest hanging from the mirror. The office had been rearranged to be more comfortable. Less like a professor's room and more like a small office. Bookcases were set up next to the doors on either side of the room with a desk between them. The small hallway that connected the rooms together had been lined with photos of the Addams family, with the largest being the late Wills-Addams, who had taken her in centuries ago. The small bathroom had been given a small extension charm so as not to feel so cramped when she had to spend a bit of time within.   
She sat down on the bed and sunk into the mattress, "Maybe I'll just take a short nap. I'll deal with the rest later." And she fell asleep, legs dangling off the bed, hair trapped beneath her (which would be a problem a bit later), and arms stretched toward the walls.


End file.
